BomberMan FanFic
by One-Up-Mushroom
Summary: This is a fan fiction I made of BomberMan. The plot and story of this book follows the very first BomberMan game to ever be released. It is rated K because its not supposed to be all violent and gory, but as the story goes on, it may get a bit edgy.
1. Chapter 1: The birth of XVIII

Bomber-Man

By: Mega45.

Chapter 1: The birth of XVIII.

I felt a single quick flash of flight when I was supposedly activated, May 24: 11:22 AM. The year, I was never told. But gathering the info I have seen in my creator and friend Dr. Nell Ein's office, it was around the 1980's. Anyway, before that happened, I was nothing. Just a robotic machine lying on a metallic bed with a towel on top of the bed and with me on top of the towel, but I didn't feel the towel or bed at the time, for I was just a lifeless machine.

In fact, when I was being built, until my body was completed, I didn't remember anything. And after I was fully built, I awoke though I saw black and black only, and felt nothing. Yet, a peculiar thing happened; I heard that Dr. Ein had put in a chip that would give me a pure soul.

And he put it in me about 7 seconds after I was fully built, and I remember at that time, being able to feel myself for the first time. And I could now faintly hear machines turning. And a pair of feet (presumably Dr. Ein's but I'm not sure) walking, this was a peculiar thing.

So, after all of that, where I was getting more alive every second, the flash that I described before happened very quickly and freshly, like a bolt of lightning that was refreshing, though after 12 years of being activated I am sure that Lightning is _not _refreshing.

Anyway, 6 seconds after that, I then felt a new command for which every human has but I didn't know at the time. I began to see new colors fade in as the sounds of machines were now getting clearer and clearer at the second. I was opening my eyes for the first time, and when I did I saw a pattern 7ft from me.

It was a continuous line of rectangles (I actually knew what a rectangle was, for it was in my knowledge chip), 4ft long, and the pattern I saw was pretty remarkable. Some of the rectangles were whiter than the rest! But these new surroundings weren't ending as I then heard a faint voice. "Can you hear me?" Said the voice, I didn't respond. I couldn't.

But then, I felt a piece of skin being unscrewed (I have some bolts as you might know.) And took off, a feeling of a cold disk getting popped in came next, and then the piece of skin being screwed back on. After that, I felt the urge to speak. "Yes. I can." I said, I don't really remember how I said it, but then again one can only remember so much.

"How are you feeling right now?" the voice asked, "I am not sure." I replied, "I don't blame you," the voice said, "I wouldn't really know what to say either. After all you were just made right now. Tell me now XVIII-" "XVIII?" I rudely interrupted, "That's your name." said the voice, "Oh." I said, "Anyway," continued the voice, "I'm Dr. Ein, the man who made you. And you are XVIII."

Oh yes, I've been babbling about my beginning so much I forgot to mention myself in general.

I'm XVIII, but you may know me as Bomber-Man.


	2. Chapter 2: BomberMan and Mel & Nell's

Chapter 2: Bomber-Man and the origin of Mel and Nell's Factory.

I am Bomber-Man; my purpose for my creation was to make bombs. Where? At a factory, and not just a normal boring factory, a bomb factory you know a factory where people make bombs. But why would a bomb factory actually exist? Well, I heard that in the war, many soldiers have run out of bomb supplies. And back then through right now, bombs are the most important army weapon. I know all of the bomb shortages and such, because of my knowledge chip of course. Anyway when the military announced that they were out of bombs, Planet Bomber Co. was born.

Not actually born like a baby but uh, well anyway, Planet Bomber Co. is one of the most famous and popular companies because of their successful products and places and such. And the bomb factories were no exception. One of the reasons Planet Bomber Co. was and is the most famous company was because of their bomb factories, making bombs only for the military because if they released them in the market, well, let's just say the military would have to deal with _two _wars.

But anyway, presumably a long time ago, Planet Bomber Co. announced a contest for the bomb factories. They said that if a bomb factory made about 1, 0000000 bombs in about 3 days, that factory would not only get the "Declaration" contract to become the second best factory of Planet Bomber Co. and will also receive 4,000000 dollars.

Now this is just me and all, but I think it's a bit silly, though that is just me. Anyway, the factory that got pick was Mel and Nell's. The factory that I was made in, oh look at me, I keep babbling on about certain and I doze into them without telling the rest of my birth.

Anyway, after that conversation, I heard the voice say, "Try and move your head." "How?" said I, "Try and copy what I do." Said the voice, and then I heard more walking until I saw a face suddenly blocking the mysterious pattern in the sky. The face was friendly with that warming smile, and those ocean blue eyes.

The face then amazingly turned his head sideways without a remote or someone else turning it for him. After seeing that, confidence aroused me, as I then began turning my head as well, though when I tried to look behind me, I realized there were a few limitations to how far I could turn my head.

And then voice said, "Raise up." And I then using all of the bolts and machines inside of me, I had risen up and saw more of this room I was in. There were a total of 3 walls in this room. The center wall that was staring at me had another wall, but this wall was brown and narrower, and it had a weird object at the left side.

At the sides there were many medical machines. Plus on the right side there was a desk that many bottles and cups on it, I even saw some wooden small rectangle shaped plates with a piece of parchment on it. And then I felt more freedom every second, as I then suddenly turned around and saw a fourth wall, but it was nothing special, for it was like the others.

And then, when I turned my head around, I saw the man with the same face looking over me. But now he actually had a body attached to him. The body was white, with two big layers, and a little long red layer between the second one. Also, the man's skin was incredibly different than his body, though that was then, this is now and I now know more than then.

He then smiled again, "So," said the man, "How are you?" I then realized with all of the evidence I gained, I knew this must be Dr. Ein. So before I thought of anything I raised out my hands and shook his, for I already knew of proper manners. "Why thank you." Said Dr. Ein, smiling more broadly, and then after shaking his hand and releasing his hand, another man came in. How? I guessed by pulling that round thing causing the wall to open and heading in. I then later realized I was half right.

He was a bit wider than Dr. Ein, but still had those silly layers and a little patch of white was on his head. This is Mr. Mel, a man who _used _to be a genius to me. I thought he was perfect, just like Dr. Ein, a perfect pure soul; he even greeted with a smile and said happily, "So this is our new trooper. Well, I'm Mr. Mel; I'm one of the bosses around here. If you need any help here just call me."

And after that, he left, and then I remember thinking, "There goes a friendly man!" But I now know as soon as he left, he'd rip that smile off his face and would reveal his true face. A man full of business and nothing more than that,

But of course, I knew none of that when I was just created, anyway, after Mel left Dr. Ein then said, "Well we better put you to work XVIII." I then decided to follow him, but first I fell down, and after getting up with some help by Dr. Ein, I followed him to a room, it said, "Mel and Nell Locker-Room" but then Dr. Ein made dress in a suit, so embarrassing, I knew, I had no dignity left!


	3. Chapter 3: The Suit and the Duel room

Chapter 3: The Suit, and the Duel room.

The horrible outfit I will describe might actually be familiar to you; because it is now the suit I normally wear but before, I thought it was awful. And actually, it's a Radiation suit, originally we robots were ordered to wear these suits because we release a deadly nuclear gas every time we make a number of Bombs at out job.

So we put on these suits so the gas doesn't spread, though, 4 years later Dr. Ein decided to do something about this gas because not only he was sick and tired of making these ridiculous suits for the robots, but he felt it would ridicule them and the robots would be humiliated.

So he looked and looked and looked and finally found the problem. The bomber-chip that helps make the bombs usually tires out when a number of bombs are made, so when more bombs are made even when the bomb-chips are incredibly tired, it keeps working and the chip starts to release the nuclear gas.

But luckily Dr. Ein found this mishap and then began making an update of the chip so now, every robot he makes has this new version of the bomb-chip and I'm now a primitive model.

Oh wait, oh my, I always forget some parts, I'm terribly sorry. You see, my type of Robot kind actually has more than the name Robot; in fact we are called Bomb Smiths. Anyway, this horrible suit as I mentioned before was unbearable to wear.

The first major flaw was that I couldn't even see my newly built face, just my eyes and a part of my skin which color was also like Ein's skin color. Yet, I couldn't really see my whole face because, a soft white round helmet nearly blocked my face 100%. It also had a string which had a light purple ball attached to it, which was very annoying when it fell near my eyes, making me pulling it up, because I couldn't see.

Plus the only visible part of my face was covered with glass, you know in case the gas comes from there. The shirt I wore was blue, but the sleeves were white, and the gloves were light purple, and my pant legs were also white, my shoes being light purple.

While some people might actually found this outfit cute, most including me know the most ridicules outfit when they see it. And I was no exception. So after I put it on, I turned to Dr. Ein and I said very simply "No."

Dr. Ein then said, "Oh come on XVIII. You just put it on. You also said you'd love it." "Yeah," I said, "_before _you actually showed it to me!" I saw myself again, "Look at me," I continued. "I look like a man whose clothes designer was either drunk or colorblind! And also," I pointed at my left hand.

"How can I make Bombs with a glove on me? If I take glove off and make the bombs the gas might fly out from my hand! And my hand can't just go through the glove-" "Yes it can." Dr. Ein interrupted, "Look, just form out your hand like this." And then, he moved his straight and then formed his hand by moving his fingers a bit forward.

Dr. Ein then looked as if he was struggling to make such a formation, and I at first thought it was going to sting a bit, but I just did what Dr. Ein told me and I did the same formation. I actually felt no pains at all, just a little vibration that's all.

And then Dr. Ein said, "Now say in a commanding voice, 'C-Source, prepare for Bomb Making process'." And so I obeyed. I said, "C-Source, prepare for Bomb Making process." Then I saw bright lights coming from the center points of all my fingers.

"Now say," said Dr. Ein, "In the same commanding voice 'Make 01 Bomb'." I then, saying what he said, "Make 01 Bomb!" And then, strings of purple light began to connect to each other in the middle of my hand. And in a few seconds there was a bomb, lying perfectly on my hand.

"There," said Dr. Ein, "You see? The beams are so powerful, nothing can interfere when their trying to connect." "Cool." I said, "Now," said Dr. Ein, "If you'll come with me, I'll show you the Duel area where your trials await and then if you complete the Trial-" "Wait, wait" I interrupted, "Duel area?" "Oh," said Dr. Ein,

"I see you haven't heard of the first part to being an actual Employee. You see when a Bomb-Smith is made; they must prove to themselves to be worthy employees by doing everything if not anything it takes to become an employee."

"Why?" I asked, "You see," said Dr. Ein, "One must prove that their capable of doing their job, and are also capable of dealing with many of the possible situations there is." "So," said I, "What happens after these trials are over?"

"Well," said Dr. Ein, "After the trials are over, the ones who succeed will get the job." "And what happens to the others, the ones that lose?" I asked, "Well," Dr. Ein said, "They'll have to retake it, and if they fail, well,"

Dr. Ein then turned his head away from me, and walked from the room, he motioned me to follow, so I did. After a few seconds we stopped at the door of another room. Dr. Ein then looked at the window and pointed there.

"What's that over there?" he asked, I looked at the window, and inside the room was dark and damp, there was also lots of junk and a big machine with nothing but two round heavy pounding hands.

"It's a Garbage room." I said, "Well, let's just say if a Bomb-Smith fails the trial twice, then their considered useless junk." Dr. Ein said as he turned his head again. He looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't, and he didn't have to.

I knew what he obviously meant anyway. The ones, who failed twice, were _killed_. "Well," said Dr. Ein, "Let's get you to the training area first." "I thought we were going to the Duel area." I said, "Oh no." Said Dr. Ein, "You got a lot of training to do if you want to win; only fools go to the Duel room first," We then walk about 2 blocks until we stopped at another one of those walls with the round objects.

But this wall was white as I noticed it; Dr. Ein then grabbed the object and said, "Ready?" "Yes" I replied, Dr. Ein then turned the object and pulled the wall forward. "Let's enter then." Dr. Ein said with a smile.


End file.
